Little Digger
by GoddessoftheWaters
Summary: Seto Kaiba is getting married. Just Mokuba and his thoughts on the matter. [songfic] please R&R!


So here it is. Just something I wrote last night. The lyrics are Liz Phair, in case anyone was wondering.

Disclaimer- Most unfortunately, I don't own Seto Kaiba. I also don't own Mokuba Kaiba or the lyrics. The lyrics are Liz Phair and the Kaiba's are Konami's.

**_Little Digger_**

__

_Dig little digger,_

_Don't be shy,_

_You saw your brother with another girl,_

_You think you'll tell him that he's one of a kind,_

_You say,_

_My brother is mine._

"We're getting married," the words hit Mokuba Kaiba like a hammer on the head. For so long he had been the only one his brother had cared about, but all that changed when he met his stupid girlfriend. Now they were getting married!

"But," he answered.

"I know you'll love having me around!" The girl squealed. She was sitting right next to his brother Seto, and had his hand in hers like she was going to get up and drag him away from Mokuba.

"But, but," he thought, "My brother is mine!"

_You put your cards up on the bed next to her,_

_So she can get a better look at them,_

_You say,_

_This one's my favorite one, _

_This one you can have,_

_I got it from my dad,_

_You say,_

_I got it from my dad,_

__

"So this is what you like to do?" she squeaked like she didn't care that much, and like why would that occupy you.  "Play cards?"

"They're not just any cards," Mokuba tried to explain; "They're Duel Monster cards."

"Whatever," she squeaked in answer.

"This one is my favorite," he pointed to one of the cards. "You can have it. It will help you when you build your own deck!" Mokuba said excitedly. "And if you still need help, I'll help you a bit too."

"Whatever," she squeaked again.

_And now you're thinking little thoughts about it,_

_Taking every inch of her in,_

_What does it mean when something changes how it's always been?_

_And in your head you keep repeating the line,_

_My brother is mine._

__

Why doesn't she like me? Mokuba thought. I've tried everything!

I gave her my favorite dueling card, been nice to her; I even tried the puppy dog eyes. Even Seto can't resist those, but she still doesn't like me!

Most importantly, I gave her my brother. What more does she want? She's completely changed my life, and Seto's going along with it! Why?

I've always though I was my brother's and my brother was mine!

_I've done the damage,_

_The damage is done,_

_I pray to god that I'm the damaged one,_

_All these grown-up complications that you don't understand,_

_I hope you can someday,_

_I hope you can._

It's my fault. Ever since I announced that I was getting married, Mokuba has gotten repeatedly more quiet and depressed.

Yes, it's true; I Seto Kaiba am worried about someone. But I've always worried about Mokuba. It's been my job from the very beginning to protect him from bullies, and keep him healthy and well.

I think it's my fiancée that is bothering him, because he never talks to her or sits next to her at the dinner table. I should just break up with her, but I can't, because I love her and she loves me. Nowhere in there does it say anything about Mokuba.

It's to complicated. He wouldn't understand if I tried to explain it to him. I hope I can explain it to him someday. I hope I can.

_And now you're thinking little thoughts about it,_

_Taking every inch of her in,_

_What does it mean when something changes how it's always been?_

_And in your head you keep repeating the line,_

_My brother is mine._

I've been thinking about it for a while. The wedding is in two weeks, but I'm not sure I want to go through with it anymore. This should just be normal, nerves, but the feeling is eating away at me, devouring me from the inside out.

I loved her so much in the beginning, I don't know what happened. Maybe I'm just scared.

But Seto Kaiba scared! I am never scared. Every time I look at her I think,

"Do I really want to do this? Make this change in mine and Mokuba's life? Is everything better the way it was before?"

But I can never come up with an answer. But no matter what I choose, what happens, Mokuba, my brother, is mine, and will always be my only brother.

_He's mine,_

_He's mine,_

_He's mine. _

"Mokuba, are you happy about this? Tell the truth." Seto asked.

"If you're happy," Mokuba answered dully, and Seto could see that he was lying.

"Why don't you like her?"

"I gave her my favorite duel monsters card, and guess what!? She told me Duel Monsters was a waste of time and money, and ripped up my card!" Mokuba's voice got louder and louder until he was almost yelling. "I've been nice to her and everything! I don't know why she doesn't like me!" A tear rolled down his cheek.

Seto sat there looking stunned. He hadn't know any of this. She was a completely different person around him. And she loved Duel Monsters! She even said it herself!

"Mokuba come back here!" he called, and Mokuba came back into the room, something clutched in his small fist.

"What do you have there?" Seto asked him. Crying, Mokuba held out his hand, inside there were the torn fragments of his Kumotoko card. The one Seto knew he would never tear up on purpose. All the doubts Seto had were gone. He knew what he needed to do. My brother is mine, he thought.

_And now you're thinking little thoughts about it,_

_Taking every inch of her in,_

_What does it mean when something changes how it's always been?_

_And in your head you keep repeating the line,_

_My brother is mine._

The Kaiba brothers sat on the couch watching TV, both sure that they had each done the right thing.

Mokuba was happy because he had searched through just about every pack in the Kame Game Shop looking for another Kumotoko card and had finally found one to replace the torn card.

Seto looked at Mokuba out of the corner of his eye. Mokuba was smiling contentedly, expressing the feeling on his face what Seto felt inside.

He had broken up with that jerk who was once his fiancée. It wasn't time to change how they lived yet, they were both to into Duel Monsters. There was no way a person who didn't like Duel Monsters was ever going to set foot in the house again.

Except the maids. There was a little irony in that, though neither could figure out what it was. All they knew was, their brother was theirs.

**So, how did you like my little one shot? I'll write others if I get enough reviews on this one.  So please review!**

**BYE**

**GoddessofWater **


End file.
